Tamo's Exile
by Bigdude77
Summary: What happens when a gorilla finds himself cast out of his home and into the Pride Lands? Can he some how single handedly change the course of events? Please review and be as critical as you see fit.
1. Prologue

Tamo's xile

Ch 1

He'd been running for so long. So long, in fact, that his knuckles had nearly been rubbed completely raw. Now trudging through tall grass of the open savannah the massive gorilla sat down to rest. It had been a long night and he thought he'd finally be safe, but he was very mistaken. Merely minutes after he'd nestled down to attempt to get some sleep he heard a vicious high pitched cackle.

Out of the brush appeared four hungry and murderous looking hyenas. One of them, a male, stepped forward and spoke to the other three, "Well lookie what we got here boys." "It looks like an over inflated version of the crazy monkey the 'king' knows", another shouted. The weary traveler was on full alert now. He didn't know which was going to attack first, but he figured it better to act than wait and become breakfast. He quickly went after the smallest one of the group, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and hurled it into a nearby rock. As the small hyena fell into unconsciousness the three that were still remaining ran, teeth bared, toward the already tired gorilla. As he tried to fight off two of the hyenas as the third snuck around behind him and bit down on his large arm. He cried out in pain and anger. With a new found intensity he flung the hyena that had bit him over his shoulder into the other two. Before they could recover he sprang up pressing his palms and feet into the hyenas' chests. "Whoa whoa whoa take it easy big guy we didn't mean any harm. We were just…playing around", the lead hyena said lying through his teeth. "Silence", the gorilla yelled, "You said something about a crazy monkey. Where is he?" "Oh that freak? His tree over that way", one of the hyenas said pointing to the east. "It would take you till the sun was in the half way in the sky to get there." The gorilla snorted a belligerent thank you. He walked off after warning them not to follow.

As the gorilla walked away the hyenas started talking to each other. "What are we gonna do? The boss will kill us!" "Why would I do that? Could it be that you are stupid? No, it can't be. I would have killed you long ago if it was for that." a sly voice said. "Or could it be that you didn't come back with any food!" the voice yelled. "Hey it wasn't our fault the giant…what was that thing again?" one of the hyenas asked. "A gorilla", the smallest one answered after coming back to consciousness. "Yeah Zira a gorilla." "You idiots tried to kill a gorilla?" Zira said laughing. After she calmed down she stared them down saying, "You had better be gone by sun rise…or else." "Or else what", one of hyenas boldly asked. "You really don't want to know", Zira responded.


	2. Reunion

The weary gorilla had been traveling for hours before he had reached Rafiki's tree. Finally he made it to the base of his tree. He looked up and shouted, "Rafiki!" He got no answer. Again he shouted for Rafiki, and again nothing. Angry he started pounding against the tree with his fist scream for Rafiki. Finally he got a response. "What, what is it! If I don't answer it means go…Tamo?" the puzzled baboon asked. "Tamo!" Rafiki yelled as he swung down from his home. "Why look at you, a silverback now oh ho ho. It's good to see you again", said Rafiki as he hugged his old friend. "Yes I've finally got it and had my own troop as well. However that's why I'm here." "I was going to ask what brought you this far out of the jungle", Rafiki said with a pondering look on his face. "So out with it why are you here?" Tamo didn't speak immediately, he just stared blankly. "Why don't we go up into your tree? There is a lot to talk about, and I need you to wrap this bite mark on my arm." Both primates went up into the giant baobab tree and sat down to talk.

"So you're saying is dat dese two other silverbacks, Mantu and Mehuta, said you could either leave and keep your family safe or stay and watch dem die? What are you going to do?" Rafiki asked. "I don't know, that's why I came here. To see if you could give me some advice", Tamo replied. Rafiki sat and thought for a while until a warm breeze flew through his tree. _Huh? You're right Mufasa he could help us. _"I know someone who may be able to help. At least until we know how to get you your troop back." "Who?" asked Tamo. "The king of the Pride Lands. We'll leave in the morning it's getting too late to travel." Tamo nodded and walked to a corner of the tree and drifted off to sleep. He would have little sleep in fact as he was haunted by nightmares of his family.

Morning came as Rafiki and Tamo made their way to Pride Rock. As they strolled through the savannah, Rafiki told him of the recent over through of the evil king that had ruled over the Pride Land. Rafiki also told him how he even came to power. As they neared Pride Rock Tamo heard something rustling around in the grass. He turned his attention in the direction of the sound, just as soon as he did a lion cub ran and fell into his forearm. The little cub looked up at Tamo and was paralyzed by fear of the giant beast looking down at him. He turned his head to see Rafiki and it gave him some comfort knowing that he wasn't going to die. "Kopa! Kopa where are you?" a young lioness shouted, as she too came out of the grass. "Kopa there you are, WHOA!" she again shouted. Before either one of them became too frightened Rafiki spoke up. "Kopa Kiara dis is my friend Tamo. We've come to talk to your father", Rafiki told them calmly. "Hello", Tamo said softly so he wouldn't scare the cubs any more than they already were. "Ok follow me", Kiara said seemingly unaffected by the fear that had gripped her moments ago. They both nodded and began to follow when Kopa whined. "Ow, my paw" "Can you not walk on it", Tamo asked. "No I can't it hurts." "Here", Tamo said as he picked Kopa, "Hold on tight ok?" "Ok", Kopa replied as he was set on a pair of very broad shoulders. Rafiki and Tamo followed Kiara to the den where Simba was laying down after making his morning rounds.


	3. Meeting the King

"Daddy wake up", Kiara said nudging him. Simba began to stir but after recognizing it was Kiara he said, "Kiara not right now." "But daddy Rafiki's here." Upon hearing this Simba got up and walked out of the den to greet Rafiki. He saw him and was about to say hello until he saw a large ape holding his son. Simba immediately went into protection mode and was about attack Tamo when Rafiki stopped him. "Simba don't, dis is Tamo a friend of mine from a long time ago. He was merely carrying Kopa back after he hurt his paw." After realizing this Simba calmed down feeling slightly embarrassed about being so foolish. "Welcome both of you. How may I help you?" Tamo walked over to where Rafiki and Simba were after making sure Kopa was taken care of. He felt a strong connection to both him and his sister, as they both reminded him of his own children. "I was chased out of my home and now request to live in the Pride Lands, at least until I think of a way to return", Tamo stated. Simba's mind instantly went to the gorge years ago when he was a cub.

Simba's POV

_The dust had finally settled as I look for my dad. He'd fallen into the stampede after saving me from certain death. How could he be so brave when it was so scary? I hopped down to look for him, and as the dust started to settle down I saw my dad lying down on the ground. I ran up to him thinking he was just tired, but as I got closer I realized my dad wasn't moving…or breathing. "Dad? Dad come on you gotta get up. Dad, we gotta go home." I said nudging him. I tried to get him to move but he wouldn't. "Help! Somebody!" I yelled. "Anybody", I said quietly as I started to cry. I sat there curled up next to my dad until I heard someone speak. "Simba. What have you done", my uncle solemnly asked. "The wildebeest… he tried to save me", I stuttered, "I didn't mean for it to happen." I ran up to him for comfort "Of course of course you didn't. No one ever means for these things to happen", he spoke coolly. "But the king is dead", he deadpanned, "If it weren't for you he'd still be alive." I realized my uncle was right. I killed my own dad. "Oh, what will your mother think?" I almost started crying even harder. "What am I gonna do" I asked. "Run away Simba… run away and never return." That's exactly what I did. I ran away and never looked back._

Narrator's POV

"I know what it feels like to be forced out of your own home", Simba said, "and yes you may live here." "Thank you Simba I…" Tamo started to speak but was interrupted. "Could do me a favor Tamo", Simba asked. "Sure. What is it?" "Since you'll be living in the Pride Lands, could you watch over my cubs? I know it's kind of a trivial task, but my mate and I can't always watch them and Zazu is always losing them." "Simba I have no problem looking after you're cubs if I see them. You've allowed me to live here, it's the least I can do", Tamo replied. "Oh no, this isn't like a fee for living in the Pride Lands. I will repay you some way", Simba said firmly making sure Tamo didn't feel like he owed him anything. "Alright then Simba." "Simba?" ask Nala as she came around the corner of Pride Rock. "Simba have you seen…oh well hello there", Nala started to ask until after she saw Tamo. "Hello there", Tamo replied warmly. "Nala this is Tamo he's going to be living in the Pride Lands. Tamo this is my mate Nala", Simba said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Tamo." "The pleasure is all mine your majesties", Tamo replied warmly remembering he was talking to royalty. "Tamo there's no reason for formalities", Simba and Nala both stated. "Ok and thank you again for allowing me to stay here." "It's no problem. Now how about a tour of the lands", Nala asked. "That sounds wonderful", Tamo replied. "Great hang on while I get you you're tour guides. Kopa, Kiara, Mheetu come here!" Simba shouted. Just as soon as he said it three cubs came speeding around the bend. "What's up dad", Kopa asked with his paw wrapped up. "I need you to do me a favor; I need you, your brother, and your sister to show Tamo around the Pride Lands. Tamo you've already met Kopa and Kiara, this is their little brother Mheetu", Simba stated. "We named after my brother who disappeared during Scar's reign", Nala added sadly. Simba nuzzled his mate and told Tamo and his cubs to get going. Rafiki also left telling Tamo he'd see him later.


	4. The First Strike

**Author's Note: I know the first three chapters were short but they were just there to set up the rest of the story. From now on the chapters should be longer and much more interesting. Thanks to everyone who read them and please review. :)**

* * *

Tamo's POV

They took me everywhere, from the back of Pride Rock to the watering hole. If there was something to see we saw it. It was nice getting to know my new home that is until we came to the river. I looked out over at a desolate waste land that started on the other embankment. I wondered how something as beautiful as the Pride Lands could turn into a desert so quickly.

"Those are the Outlands", Mheetu said, "We aren't allowed there." "Why not", I asked. "Because we're just not. Ok?" Kopa said as he stormed off. "Sorry about that", Kiara apologized. "Kopa's been really upset since daddy sent Vitani away."

"Who's Vitani?"

"Sit down this is one's gonna take a while", Kiara said. She began to tell the story of what happened after Scar was killed.

"After dad got the Pride Lands back everything was normal for a while. At least we thought it was normal. You see Scar's mate, Zira, was really mad at our dad for coming back and killing Scar. She was so mad at him that she and a few other lionesses tried to take the Pride Lands back from him. Daddy banished them to the Outlands and Vitani went with them." "Kovu left too", she added quietly talking more to herself than to me.

It made more sense now, Kopa missed Vitani. I thought it might be a good idea to go check on him; he was so upset it couldn't hurt to see if he was feeling any better.

Kopa's POV

'I can't believe I can't go nearly a week without thinking or hearing about her. Why? Why couldn't dad have just let her stay? She was my best friend. _And maybe a little more. _No not this again! I'm not in love with my best friend, or am I? Oh whatever it's not like it matters I'll never see her again', I thought. I was so mad I hadn't realized I had walk all the way to Zulu falls. Zazu was right this place is really beautiful I just wished I could have been there with someone. I walked up to the stream to get a drink when I heard a grizzly voice say, "Why hello there young prince."

Tamo's POV

After telling Mheetu and Kiara to go home I followed the trail that Kopa had left in the grass. As I got closer I heard the sound of a waterfall getting louder and louder. I was about to step out of the tall grass when I heard a roar followed by a scream over the falls. I ran out to see a lioness standing over a bleeding Kopa. "Now my little pest after I'm done with you the only things left are your little brother and sister", she said as she raised her paw. In a split instant I was running as fast as I could to stop her. I lowered my shoulder and shoved her in the side throwing her only a few feet away. I quickly mad my way to Kopa, to see how badly he was injured. He had four deep gashes going down his side.

"Kopa", I shouted. I started shaking him to get him to at least wake up. I looked up into a nearby tree and saw a bird sitting there. 'Go get Simba', I mouthed. He left quickly.

"Tamo?" he replied weakly. "Watch out."

I turned around to see Zira glaring at me. "So you're the gorilla I've heard about. Pity I had to meet you on such bad terms. Now, give me the cub."

"Never."

"Fine then it's your own funeral." She was getting ready to attack but I was in no position to fight. She was a full grown lioness and I was protecting Kopa. I did the only thing I could think of; I ran off the cliff into the water below.

"Hang on Kopa!" I yelled as I jumped off the cliff. When we hit the water I immediately fought to keep my head and Kopa's above the rushing rapids. I didn't think we were going make. I was thrashing just to stay afloat. Finally I just couldn't do it and I blacked out. I failed. I failed Kopa. But most importantly I failed Simba. He'd let me into his lands, he trusted me with his children, and I failed him.

Zira's POV

Well that's no fun. The gorilla had jumped off the edge. I wasn't so upset he saved me a lot of trouble from having to take the cub myself. If they survived the rapids I would be utterly amazed. But now wasn't the time to worry about that. I had to get out of here before **he **showed up. "Zira!" To late.

Simba's POV

I was sitting on Pride Rock looking down at the numerous herds roaming around feeding. I was in a trance when I saw Zazu flying at me hysterically.

"Sire sire coming quickly!" "What is it Zazu?" I asked apprehensively.

"It's Kopa he's being attacked by Zira!" No not my son. I was infuriated. She was going to pay for this.

"Where are they?" "Zulu Falls."

I ran faster than I ever thought possible. When I got there, there was no Kopa. I only saw Zira looking down smugly at the river running below.

"Zira!" I shouted. "Where's Kopa?" I questioned. "Well now that would give away the surprise. You know I hate revealing surprises", she said as she looked back down to the gorge smiling. She couldn't have meant that. She wouldn't throw him down there; no one could be that heartless. But when she looked back at me with that smile I knew it was true. I dropped to the ground and began to cry. My son was gone. Not only did I have to lose my father, but my son as well. Why would the Great Kings allow this to happen? As I continued to cry Zira walked passed with a smirk saying, "Try not to be too hurt Simba. Remember you still have two more…for now."

* * *

**Told ya it was gonna be longer now. Well please review. Big guy out!**


	5. The Return

Kopa's POV

I slowly opened my eyes partially from exhaustion, and partially because I was afraid of what I would see. The last thing I remembered was passing out under the water near Zulu Falls. When my eyes were fully opened I noticed I was on a sandy river bank. I looked around until I saw Tamo lying there about twenty feet away from me. I started to get up to go see if he was alright, but as I did my back right leg gave out. I looked down at in with fear as I saw that my scars ran down my side all the way to my back paw. Seeing as I couldn't stand, I settled for dragging myself instead. As I approached him I saw his chest moving up and down. 'Thank the Kings he's alright', I thought. When I got to his side I rubbed my head against his neck. His eyes shot open, and he sat up. He looked around with a mixed emotion of fear and guilt, until he saw me.

Simba's POV

No one knew the pain of losing someone they loved like me. But losing my father was nowhere near as painful as losing my son. Not only did Nala and I lose a son but Mheetu and Kiara had lost a brother they loved. Kiara would cry for hours every day and no one could calm her down. Mheetu…he looked up to his brother so much; he would sit in the cave all day and stare at the wall. We had a funeral for him a few days later. I thought a ceremony could help us start to move on but I was wrong, so very very wrong.

Tamo's POV

I had the strangest and most wonderful dream I had had in a long time. I dreamed I was walking in the jungle again. I was almost home when the jungle changed into the Pride Lands and I was walking towards Pride Rock. What did it mean? I couldn't figure out and I didn't have much time because I was suddenly awoken. I sat straight up and began looking around wildly. Where was I? How long had I been asleep? And where was Kopa? I was still scarred until the answer to my last question was spotted sitting next to me with a confused face. '_Phew!' _I looked at him and asked, "Are you ok?" "No I can't walk", he stated sadly. This wasn't too much of a problem as he could ride on my back. The real problem was how we were going to get back. The sun was setting and I didn't have a clue on which way to go.

"Do you know how to get back?" I asked him.

"I think we should follow the river going upstream." I was surprised by his intelligence, or my lack of it. I was a full grown gorilla and I hadn't even thought of that. I nodded letting him know I agreed. It was getting too late to travel and I suggested we sleep for the night. He agreed with me but said he didn't know where. It was surprising I had probably been sleeping for a long time yet I was still unbelievably tired.

"Hang on", I said. I picked him up and walked to a nearby tree. I climbed up to a branch I thought was strong and laid down.

"Well where am I gonna sleep?" Kopa asked. I padded on stomach and he curled up there. We were asleep fast and for the first time in a while it was a peaceful.

Vitani's POV 

Mother had been gone a long time and I was getting worried. Simba had exiled us and said we would pay if we stepped in the Pride Lands again. I wasn't really fond of my mother; I mean he getting us exiled took my best friend away from me. I missed Kopa so much I just couldn't stop thinking about him. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw mother walking closer. I got up and walked over to her and asked, "Was your hunting good mother?"

"Oh it was perfect Vitani. I got the exact prey I was looking for." I looked around but didn't see anything.

"Where is it?" "Oh this hunt wasn't for food. It was more for reven…I mean recreation."

"Mom what do you mean?" I asked hoping she hadn't done what I was thinking. "Well let's just say the Pride Lands have one less prince."

"Please tell me it wasn't Kopa", I begged. I didn't want Mheetu dead by any means but Kopa was special.

Mother didn't answer she just walked away with a little smirk on her face.

"NO!" How could she. I mean I knew she wanted to but I'd I always thought it was an empty threat. I knew I would have a one in a million chance of actually seeing him again, but there was at least a chance then. Now there was nothing. That night I cried hard, harder than I ever had before. Kovu tried to comfort me but even he couldn't help.

Tamo's POV

We woke up the following morning and decided to set off. We followed the river for nearly half the day when I heard Kopa's stomach starting to growl. "Hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah, but neither of us can take down any pray and I don't know what else to eat." "No problem I have an idea", I replied. I walked over to a log and lifted it up. "Come here", I said, "Eat these."

"What the bugs? Ew no way that's gross." "They're just as good as any prey if you eat enough of them", I told him.

Reluctantly he started to eat. But the more he ate the more he liked. He reminded me of a lion cub I saw eating them in the jungle with a meerkat and warthog a long time ago.

When he had finished we continued following the river. A thought popped up in my head as we were walking. Simba and Nala they must think Kopa's dead and it's all my fault.

_2 days later:_

Kopa's POV

I missed my family so much but we finally got home. My legs had recovered enough so that I could walk. We were walking in the direction of Pride Rock when Tamo turned to the right.

"Where're we going? Home's that way", I said. "You're right", he replied, "But I want Rafiki to make sure your scar doesn't get infected." "Ok", I whined. I just really wanted to get home so I could see everyone.

When we got to Rafiki's tree Tamo climbed up to see if he was there. He had been meditating until we arrived. He didn't seem surprised to see us, almost like he knew that I had never died. He placed some mashed up herbs on my scars and told me to rest so they could heal.

We started walking back to Pride Rock again and as soon as I we got close enough I started running. I ran up the step stopping just before the cave. It was early in the morning so I peered inside to see if everyone was still asleep. I need a way to surprise them so I thought about and I got the perfect idea. I quietly walked into the center of the den. I took in a deep breath and gave the biggest roar I possibly could. It didn't sound like dad's roar but it did the job. Everyone's heads flew up and looked to where the sound had come from. "Kopa!"

* * *

**Well there's chapter 5. Please review so I know if I'm doing alright.**


	6. Dynamic Duo Together Again

It had been a few weeks since Tamo had rescued Kopa and things were finally normal again. Simba had thanked Tamo over and over again, so much so that Tamo had spent a whole week away from Pride Rock just to get him to stop.

However since their return Tamo had begun to wonder why Kopa had ran off so angry to begin with.

Tamo's POV

I started walking toward the water hole to talk to Kopa. All the pride's cubs usually hung around there so there was a good bet that I'd find him. As I came closer I saw Kopa resting on a rock staring into the water. He looked like he was thinking incredibly hard about something and whatever it was it made him very depressed. "Kopa", I called to him. His ears perked and he turned his head to face me. After seeing it was just me he put his head back down. 'What a warm greeting', I thought sarcastically.

"Kopa", I said again, "I have something to ask you." He rolled over and moaned, "What?" "Now don't run away when I ask ok", I asked. He nodded and I continued, "Why did you run off when I asked about the Outlands?" I already knew the answer but I wanted his explanation.

"Well…you see…" he said as tears began to stream down his eyes. "One of my best friends was banished out there. I miss her so much but I don't ever want to talk about her because this happens", he said pointing to the free flowing tears.

"It's no shame to miss some who was so close to you. In fact it's totally normal." I was about to continue but Kopa spoke up again.

"It's not just like I miss her though! It feels like some part of my heart is gone or something!" he yelled. His outburst had confirmed my thoughts, he really liked this girl but he couldn't do anything about it. He was at the mercy of his father's rules which appeared to be very inflexible.

"I don't know maybe I should see if the Great Kings could tell me what to do." What was he talking about? Great Kings? I thought Simba was the only king of the Pride Lands. This was another question for another day.

I started to wonder if there was any way for Kopa to be able to see her. I didn't have long to think before I felt something hit my head. I looked around and noticed whatever it hit me was still holding onto my head. I reach up and pulled it off not realizing that what I was holding was actually a tail. Its owner was now eye level with me and he had a smile ten miles wide.

"Tamo!" he exclaimed. "Makamu, what are you doing here", I questioned totally shocked. "What you ain't happy to see? Holy crap a lion! Stand back Tamo I got this one!" Makamu said wiggling out of my grasp.

Kopa's POV

"Holy crap a lion! Stand back Tamo I got this one!"

When did this guy get here? I had been talking to Tamo about Vitani when this monkey came out of nowhere.

"Uh…who is this Tamo?" I asked. "This is my very good friend Makamu. He used to travel with my troop and I back in the jungle. We took him in after a stampede of buffalo came through his family's home", he answered holding Makamu back.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." I said feeling kind of sad about hearing his family's death.

"About what?" Makamu asked. "Well…you know…about your family dying", I replied feeling even more upset.

"Wait you thought…" Makamu started laughing, "My family isn't dead. I started the stampede and they kicked me out. You try playing horsey with someone and they go totally berserk", he finished still howling about the old memory, even Tamo was laughing. I on the other paw just looked at them confused.

Then just as soon as he was laughing he went back trying to attack me. Tamo grabbed him and flicked on the head.

"What was that for?" he shouted. "You don't need to attack him", Tamo stated, "Him and his family are friends of mine." A sudden wave of calm and friendliness came over Makamu.

"Oh ok then", he said smiling. "So kid how ya doing, what's your name?" How could this monkey be laughing one moment and then trying to tear my head off the next?

"Kopa", I replied with a fake smile.

"Alright why don't we go meet the king before you try killing any more of their children", Tamo suggested.

* * *

Narrator's POV

Tamo was walking back to Rakifi's tree, where he'd been staying since he came to the Pride Lands, with Makamu riding on his shoulder. The sun was starting to set and Tamo wanted to rest after a surprise like this.

"You never answered my question from earlier. Why did you come here?" Tamo asked. Makamu looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "To find you", he said, "Your family needs and misses you. Mantu is raising your son as his own, he's even telling him that he's your son's real father."

Tamo's head picked up. "What!" he screamed in outrage. "How could that son of a malaya do that? He deserves to at least know his father! Even if he was a coward for running."

"You weren't a coward Tamo", Makamu replied, "You did what you needed to. Your family would be dead if you hadn't left, and then you'd have the guilt of their death on your mind." Makamu knew he was right and so did Tamo but Tamo still felt like he could have done something. He knew that staying would have been worse than leaving but his heart ached for his family; and he need to do something. But what?

"We're here", Tamo said coming out of deep thought to realize Rafiki's tree had suddenly appeared in front of them. They climbed the tree and went right to sleep, or in Tamo's case at least attempted to. No matter what he tried he just couldn't stop thinking about his family. He eventually cried himself, quietly, to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks to all the people that read this, and please review. By the way, what other duo do Tamo and Makamu remind you of?**


	7. Friends Forever

It hadn't taken long for Makamu to get used to his new home; in fact it took 2.4 days for him to totally settle in. In those few days he'd quickly come to be loved by all the cubs. His certain brand of zaniness, and the fact he was small enough to play with them, made him a favored companion. But while Makamu was making friends Tamo had been in deep thought about what Kopa had said about the Great Kings.

Tamo's POV

I'd made up my mind to talk to Simba that evening about what a Kopa had said. It just didn't make sense to me; Great Kings? Great Kings of what exactly, I had to know. I walked up the steps of Pride Rock and saw Simba standing at its edge, gazing out across the Pride Lands.

"Simba", I called to him. He turned around and greeted me. "Tamo, good to see you. Is there something I can help you with?" he asked. "Actually Simba there is, you see I was talking to your son the other day…" "Whatever he said I'm sorry he didn't mean it. You know how crazy kids can be", Simba interrupted.

"It isn't anything like that Simba. He said something about the 'Great Kings' and I wanted to know what he was talking about." "Oh is that all, well that question is rather easy to answer. Here, sit down", he replied.

_Meanwhile_

Makamu's POV

I didn't know what I ever saw in the jungle that was all that, the Pride Lands were great! The cubs were so much fun to play with especially Kiara, Kopa, and Mheetu. Even in my short time there I learned a lot about them and about how another pride was exiled. Turned out that both Kiara's and Kopa's "_best friends_" were forced to leave with the pride. But they were gonna get a huge surprise today. I walked up to them both as the sun was beginning to set and started talking to them.

"Kopa! Kiara! Come here I gotta talk to you for a minute", I yelled. They came walking up to me and sat down. "What is it Makamu?" Kiara asked. "I got a secret mission for us to go", I told them. "What kind of secret mission?" Kopa asked intrigued. "One that requires silence, fun, stealth, and a liberal use of Kung Fu", I answered. They looked at me like I was crazy…which I kind of am. "Ok maybe not Kung Fu, but it does involve sneaking out after dark." Their eyes lit up at the sound of sneaking out to do something they didn't even know. "Ok!" they both yelled. "When do we go?" Kopa asked. "Meet me at the water hole when everyone goes to sleep", I instructed them. "Where are we going by the way?" Kiara asked. "It's a secret isn't it?" I question. "Yeah…I guess", she responded.

Simba's POV

Tamo had asked me about the Great Kings of the past because Kopa had mentioned them when talking to him a couple of days ago. "Well the Great Kings are all the kings of the past that look down and guide us", I told him. The look that Tamo gave me was a mix of confusion and disbelief. "Here let me tell you the way my father told me.

_Flashback:_

_"Simba, let me tell you something that my father told me. Look up at the stars, the Great Kings of the past look down on us from those stars", Mufasa stated. "Really?" Simba asked. "Yes. So whenever feel alone just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you; and so will I", Mufasa finished._

"Wow", was all Tamo could say. He sat there and thinking it over before he spoke to me again. "Simba how do you know your father can guide you if he's even up there?" Did he think I was crazy for believing my dad, as well as my grand fathers, could still communicate to me? "Well Tamo" I started, trying to keep the anger out of my voice, "The reason I know my father still looks down at me is because I'm sitting here." "Simba what are you talking about?" he asked. "I mean if it wasn't from my father's guidance I never would have come back and faced Scar, and I never would have become king of the Pride Lands. I thought I was fine being in the jungle and forgetting about my past, but my dad pulled me back. He made me face my past."

Tamo just sat there thinking about what I had said. "Simba…I believe you." was all he said.

Makamu's POV

The sun had finally set and I was waiting for the two cubs to arrive. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, there they are standing in a row. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head. Give a twist, a flick of the wrist that's what the showman said." "What are you singing?" a voice behind me said. I turned around to see Kopa and Kiara walking up to me. "A song I heard a bird singing one day. It's got a real nice bounce to it", I told them. With a satisfied look on their faces Kiara spoke up.

"So can you _please_ tell us where we're going now?" I thought about it for a minute, '_If I tell them they might not want to go, and if I don't tell them they still might not want to go.' _So I told them.

"You know how you guys really miss your friends?" They both nodded. "Well guess who we're going to go visit; those exact same friends."

"Are you sure about this Makamu? We'd get in massive trouble if we got caught", Kiara said a little apprehensive. Kopa on the other had the exact opposite reaction. "Are you serious let's get going!" he shouted. "Kopa are you sure? You know what daddy will if he finds out." "Kiara, friendship is like peeing on yourself: everyone can see it, but only you get the warm feeling that it brings. Kiara I need that warm feeling again", told her completely serious. I however was laughing my head off.

"First of all ewwwwww. Second, I guess I'll go to", Kiara said.

"Then it's settled, let's get going. Second star to the right and straight on till morning", I stated again getting confused looks.

It took us a little while to get to the Outlands and nearly just as long to sneak into the pride. We got to a giant termite mound when Kopa gasped.

"Look", he said to Kiara, "There's Vitani."

Vitani's POV

Mother had just returned with no food, as usual. It had been almost been four weeks since she came back from a 'successful' hunt. She told me the success was that she had killed my best friend. Now I'd never get to see Kopa ever again, not that there was much of a chance before. I laid down to try to get some sleep.

"Vitani." I heard my little brother calling to me. "What is it Kovu?" I asked. "What's wrong you look really upset?" I couldn't understand how mother expected him to take over the Pride Lands he was such a sweet cub. "Nothing Kopa…I mean Kovu", I stuttered. "I miss them too Vitani." he said looking me in the eyes. A single tear fell down my cheek. "You mean her, Kovu", I told him as I sniffled. "What do you mean?" he asked a little worried. He knew mom had always talked about killing Kopa, but didn't know she'd actually done it. "She killed him Kovu, killed him in cold blood." As soon as I said that I started to cry. Kovu came up and hugged me saying, "It's all right Vitani." I couldn't help but keep crying. I eventually fell asleep still holding onto Kovu, he was like a security blanket for me that night.

* * *

I had been asleep for a while before I felt something hit me in the head. My eyes slowly flickered open and I looked around to see what had hit me. I saw a little rock resting next to me, and then all I had to do was find who threw it. Another rock then hit me and I looked out at the cave entrance to see a monkey staring at me. When he saw I was awake he motioned for me to come to him. I got up slowly so that I didn't disturb Kovu. I looked back at him and he started mouthing to me, 'Bring him too'. So I turned around and nudge Kovu.

"Kovu get up", I whispered. "What, what is it? Is Nuka in trouble again?" he asked. "No", I giggled. "There's a monkey outside that wants us to follow him." "And for what reason you think that's a good idea?" he asked. I really didn't know but something told me to trust him. "I don't know Kovu, but let's go anyways." He shrugged and got up to follow me outside.

As we exited the den we noticed the monkey standing to our right again motioning for us to follow him. We slowly walked after him for around a quarter of a mile. He stopped beside a rock when two cubs walked up beside him. Two familiar cubs.

"Kopa!" I shouted. "Kiara!" Kovu shouted.


End file.
